muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Portal I thought you were joking about copying and pasting MA's portal here. Dork. This is more like what I had in mind: Portal:Main. —Scott (talk) 22:28, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it worked! I knew if I posted that here, somebody would do something about it. I like those buttons; they look great! -- Danny (talk) 22:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) In the Quiet of the Evening Hey, you probably don't remember, it was back in June, but it seems you created this page, including the text. I haven't seen the skit, but "Skater" keeps changing the "wolf" to cat. Can you recall, or are you in a position to check? That seems like a fairly big leap. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:16, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Talk:Letter B Would you be able to answer my question? I haven't found any such documents in your recent shipment to me (thanks, BTW!). --MuppetVJ 01:27, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Burt Reynolds If you still want him bad enough, we've got a reference. —Scott (talk) 23:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't want him; I'm the one who deleted him. -- Danny (talk) 00:48, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::No, you did. —Scott (talk) 00:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I guess so. I meant that I wanted him for real, not just a reference. Thanks anyway, though! By the way, are you around for a phone call? -- Danny (talk) 00:59, 16 March 2007 (UTC) International Episode Guides What ho, Danny! I finally added a screengrab from the first episode of Fraggle Rock (France). I'm still trying to suss out how many episodes aired; it does appear that several third (US) season episodes were adapted, but weren't aired until 2006. I went ahead and included full translated episode titles for a couple pure dub shows, though, Die Dinos and Farscape (France) (the latter was pasted from the French Wikipedia, and still needs some editing/-re-formatting). Anyway, I wanted your thoughts on how to format the titles. I.e. international title linked to the original episode, international title and in parentheses English title and link, or what. In particular, with Die Dinos, I just linked the titles, without stating the English original, since often the re-translations meant something entirely different, and occasionally downright odd, in English. Anyway, not a huge thing, but when you get a chance to take a looksie, I'd appreciate your opinion. I'll probably include similar ones on all the Fraggle shows, since right now, there's a bunch of translated titles sitting in a block on the individual pages, and that looks out of place to me if we have articles on the dubs/co-productions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, when you get a chance, please do take a look at the French Fraggle Rock. I finally got ahold of the second episode, and after I get ahead on my dossier stuff, I'll probably do the rest of that season. I decided to use the format G. added to Muppet Meeting Films, as the best way of organizing any new info, and right now, I'm just including the translated title, linked to the North American episode, but it could go either way. So when you get a chance, your thoughts on this, and on the dub pages (especially whether translated titles are excessive there, or a nice way of expanding the pages) would be much appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry I spaced on this. The episode guide is such a great idea -- when we first started the wiki, we didn't know anything about the international Fraggle shows, so to have the beginnings of an episode guide is really exciting. ::Here's my thought about the title: Make it two different columns in the table. The first block is the French title, with a translation in parentheses if it's different from the original English title. The second block is the English title and episode number, with a link. ::So, possibly something like this: ::Also, the guide is sort of buried on the page... It's so great, and I wouldn't want it buried by the credits. Could you move it up, or would it work on a separate page? -- Danny (talk) 19:05, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the guide is at the bottom mainly because it's the most recent thing I added. We could give it a seperate page, but as far as I can tell, still researching, about 26 episodes, from the first three US seasons, aired, and a handful more, dubbed but initially unaired, debuted in re-runs in 2006, so there's about 30 or so total. I'd say just move it on top. It's going to grow as I have time to watch, try to figure out what's going on from context and the very very few French words I know (fortunately, everything is played very broadly and relies on physical props and gestures, so it's quite understandable), and get screengrabs, but it's a finite number. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:10, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, cool. And yeah, it's got to help with the translation that one of the two characters is entirely mime anyway. -- Danny (talk) 22:10, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives